Electronic devices are available in various designs, wherein each design may process requests related to a specific application or applications better than other electronic devices. Furthermore, a user may prefer to use a specific electronic device in relation to a specific application.
In a typical day, multiple electronic devices may be available to process a request; however, each electronic device operates independently. For example, a user may have a smartphone and a television when the user is in his living room. It would be useful to provide methods and apparatus to allow the two electronic devices to connect to one another, a preferred electronic device may be determined to process a request. The two electronic devices may share information to enable a seamless transition from the first electronic device to the second electronic device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.